Heroine of Metropolis: Shiftshine
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: -Superman: the Animated Series & Justice League/Unlimited- Action, superpowers, friendship, adventure, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Shiftshine. My clanmates call me Shifter or Rari which is a combination of my first and last names. I belong to a warrior clan called The Sierra Travelers Clan. I am a warrior, and I protect HQ from anything that threatens the life of this clan.

Now, so many warriors had left the clan for various reasons, but they had a common thing, and that's the portal. It's actually sentiment, that portal. Anyway, the portal takes warriors to their chosen dimensions aka 'worlds'. They can be in comics, books, movies, you name it. For me, it was quite difficult to decide on the right dimension, for my home is various among several worlds of the multiverse of favorite beloved hero, Superman. Yes, you heard me, the man of justice and peace, the man who can do practically anything, Superman aka Clark Kent himself.

I decided to leave along the comics, since they were neither versioned very differently, or old-fashioned. For live-action shows, I personally hated the Adventures of Superman, since you can practically predict anything and it was too boring and far old-fashioned. Anything from 1957 to 1992 was neither bad or okay. I had a crush on Dean Cain; the character of Superman/Clark Kent in 'Lois & Clark: the new adventures'. But I left that alone since Lois obviously was very good in that one. 'Smallville' was all right yet horrible in some things.

Now, for animated shows, I disliked anything from 1941 to 1988 since the animation was so crappy or repeatedly. I really personally liked 'Superman: the Animated Series' and 'Justice League/Unlimited'. From 2004 to 2008 was neither good or hard to tolerate. And for 'Young Justice', let's say I have a like/dislike opinion of Superman. He was obviously skilled yet he rejected his own son, Superboy aka Conner Kent. I personally cared for Conner in a motherlike way from my opinion, anyway.

For animated movies, they were really good yet, for the live-action ones, they are neither sucky or bad.

I finally chose 'Superman: the Animated Series' and 'Justice League/Unlimited' since they were in one world, connected through time. I plan to live in Metropolis and chase my dream which is a nightclub version of my favorite club from one beloved show, 'House of Mouse'.

Of course, my wish is to be a superheroine during daytime if possible, and be a club owner/entertainer during nighttime. Anyway, it was four months since Speckletail went to her chosen world. Of course, there's time configuration and all, but I don't want to dive into explaining that. I was checking out a disturbance by the eastern border that another warrior reported and it turned out to be just a squabble between two men who wants the same woman for a girlfriend. _Drama. Why do that when there's other fish in the sea?_

Anyhow, I was walking back to HQ where I lived. I was wearing a long-sleeved blue blouse with black jeans, and gray/white Women's allcast waterproof duck boots. I had my light red hair up in a braid, and my light blue eyes complimented my copper tan skin. I have my totem radio necklace which is the sigma for my warrior name. It's a crest in the shape of a cat in black while the background is silver. It's made of real steel.

I headed down by elevator, and saw my clanmates neither checking the portal or casually play-fighting. Sunrise came up to me, smiling, "Did you check it out, Shiftshine?".

"Yes, ma'am. It was just a dramatic squabble of a love triangle between two boys and one girl. Just ridiculous. Anyhow, luckily, they didn't threaten the wildlife or such near the eastern border. Just noise, that's all.". I replied smartly.

Sunrise nodded, "Good. I suggest you get your partner and apprentice. It's near time to give Earthpaw her warrior name.". I grinned at that, realizing that she gave permission that today's the warrior ceremony! I bowed my head in respect, "Of course, Sunrise. On my way over.".

I quickly soon found my partner Frostclaw and our apprentice that we shared duties and chores with, Earthpaw. "There you are. Sunrise asked for you, Earthpaw. Today's the day you get your warrior name.".

Earthpaw looked shocked at that and whooped, "Finally! At last I get to be a warrior!". I quietly chuckled at that, amused at her excitement.

Frostclaw sternly replied, "You must behave if you want your ceremony done well.". Earthpaw settled down almost immediately, sheepishly smiling at us. We all walked back to the front, where the portal room and the computer room are. We arrived at the portal, our remaining clanmates waiting by, watching with smiles and grins.

Sunrise stood before us, and Earthpaw walked forward confidently at Sunrise's nod. "Clan, today we have a apprentice before us, ready to receive her warrior name. Shiftshine and Frostclaw, you have shared training this apprentice. Has she done well?".

I stepped forward first, "Earthpaw has progressed well. She certainly had protected this clan as we do, with determination and courage. She was quick to learn, my leader, and yes, she is ready to be a warrior.". I stepped back, giving Frostclaw her turn to speak.

Frostclaw steadily responded, "We have watched Earthpaw in her duties, and I'm proud to say that she very much did well. I also know that she is ready to be a warrior as well, my leader.". Frostclaw stepped back, signifying that she has finished. Sunrise smiled and nodded.

"Earthpaw, do you promise to uphold the clan duties, and protect our home as the code says, no matter what?". Sunrise asked clearly and loudly.

Earthpaw exhaled sharply, "I do, Sunrise.".

Sunrise nodded again, and declared, "From this day on, before this clan, by her personality and loyalty, I call this new warrior to be 'Earthmist.'". Sunrise then gave her new totem necklace, which from my view, I could see sparkly lace in shape of butterfly wings with the thread revealing to be weaved leaves. Earthmist received it and put it on, turned around to see us.

We echoed the new name, cheering newly named Earthmist. Earthmist looked happy, a bit overwhelmed, and a bit embarrassed as well. I heard Reedpaw calling her Misty for short. I chuckled at that. _Looks like my former apprentice has a nickname from her warrior name._ I heard Sunrise caterwauling, settling everybody down. As they did, I saw the portal being turned on, the usual rainbow colors swirling.

I saw Sunrise nodding and gesturing for me to get going. I held a finger to say to wait. I just had to hug Frostclaw and Earthmist, and shook hands with the others, and briefly made a funny face at the baby of the clan, earning a giggle. I then went on, with Sunrise bowing her head in respect and care. I one-handed hugged her quickly, and hearing a chuckle from her. I stepped back, nodding on, turning to step into the portal where it awaits me inside and I walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

(Shiftshine's P.O.V.)

The tunnel was dark at first, then changed instantly into a bright, blue/silver hall that seems to be made of quartz. I widened my eyes realizing that this hall was just one piece of my dream house. It was so long ago..

"I knew you would like this. I had to ask the portal to do it, sis.". sounded a male voice behind me. I instantly turned around, receiving the shock of my life. A man stood before me, his dark copper tan skin contrasting with his raven black hair, a 5 o'clock shadow on his face, and his light blue eyes identical to mine. He wore a cowboy outfit, through the colors are two-tone black, and his dark blue hat holding his officer emblem in gold. This man was my brother who died in service 15 years ago. He was only the light of my life after our parents divorced and myself becoming a single mother in college.

"Josh!". I exclaimed in happiness as I ran to him. Joshua William Richards aka Josh laughed as he hugged me firmly. He is 6' compared to my 5' 8" height. "Dang, how much I miss these bear-hugs of yours, fireball!". His smooth, deep voice rang as he pulled back to look at me. I chuckled lowly, happy to hear his special name for me.

"Josh, I missed you. How is my son?". I curiously asked. Josh smiled then a nervous grin showed up. "Umm, about that, Caleb isn't in heaven anymore.".

I gasped, "What, my son isn't there with you? Tell me where he is!".

Josh gave a guilty chuckle, "He is actually living in your chosen world. God gave the chance to Cale, he's reincarnated, been for a long time.".

I gaped, widening my eyes at that revelation that Josh just gave out. I took some breaths to process it, and I sighed, "If my son is reincarnated, how can I find him?".

Josh smiled, "That's the thing, when you see him, you will know. He had recent dreams about you and me, but he doesn't know that he has been reincarnated. He has been given a different name. You see, before Cale left heaven, he told me that he really wanted to be with you again no matter who or what he is intended to be.".

I nodded in relief that my son wants me again. "Caleb..". Caleb was only halfway to his fifth birthday when he died of a unknown illness. He had beautiful sky blue eyes, a messy nest of auburn brown hair, and pale copper skin. His full name was Caleb Joaquin Richards.

"Then I should get going, Josh, bro.". I replied softly. Josh looked at me and hugged me tightly. "Hey, you will have your dream come true. Find Cale, and maybe a man, a superman, perhaps, hmm?".

I rebutted playfully, "Josh!". Josh laughed merrily.

"Love you, sis. My job's waiting for me.". Josh responded as he winked, and he vanished in a beam of gold/white. At the end of the tunnel, I could see Metropolis in all its glory. I smiled. "I'm coming, Caleb. We'll find each other soon, I swear it.". I whispered to myself, before I began to run. I gave a big jump, then darkness.

I groggily groaned, the sounds of chirping birds waking me up. I woke up in a park, one I recognized as Metropolis Park. It was midday, and I was partly under a cottonwood tree. To my surprise, I got a backpack, a large blue/purple one. I opened it, grabbing a letter that had Sunrise's name.

I opened the letter, and began to read it:

 ** _Hey, Shiftshine. I forgot to mention that I had a share of money left over, and I figured you could use it to upstart your dream. The portal helped deliver it to you for me as a favor. Oh, and you are gifted as well. You have became a metahuman, a superheroine, if you will. The only hint I can only say is that it will defintely help the world._**

 ** _Good luck, my friend. -Sunrise._**

I closed it up, put it back in the bag, and looked deeper to find that I had about 6 by 10 bundles of 20s/50s bucks. I also got a tiny gift box that held a couple of indefinite passes to the historical museum and the Metropolis Monarchs which is the national baseball team here in the city. I smiled, thanking Sunrise through my totem necklace. It rang warmly to say you're welcome.

 _Now, my life begins. Where to start, and how? I'm finally here, Caleb. Superman aka Clark, you're in for a surprise. I can't wait to get going!_


	3. Chapter 3

-Six months later-

(Clark's P.O.V.)

 _No, that's not it. Darn these computers. I wish I was in Smallville right now._ "Hey, C.K.!". called Jimmy. I startled, pulled away from my current paper, looking up to see Jimmy sprinting up to me.

"Hello, Jimmy. What's going on? Is Perry asking for something again?". I asked politely and casually.

Jimmy smirked, "I convinced the boss to give us a break tonight, and since Lois's on one of her interviews tonight, I figured I would take you out to town. I've the perfect place too!".

I raised an eyebrow, and smiled mentally. _More like suggested the idea to Perry._ "Well, I got a paper and I can't afford to lose this story.".

Jimmy smirked again, "Let me guess, the prison breakout one?".

I nodded, and Jimmy slapped his hand on my shoulder, "Forget that, tonight, you deserve a break, and perhaps a much better story!". I peeked at my computer, and glanced back to Jimmy who's doing his famous grin. I sighed heavily, and with a finger, I saved my paper, and shut off the computer.

"Just this once, okay?". I replied as I got up, grabbing my coat, and pushing my glasses up. Jimmy whooped quietly, "Thanks, C.K.! You won't regret this, I swear!".

I nodded. _Thankfully, today wasn't too busy, just a couple of stranded cats, and a robbery uptown, and not to mention, searching the city lines for the escaped prisoners. I might need a break after that._ We left the Daily Planet, hailed a cab, seeming to see that we're heading downtown from Jimmy's call for the address.

We exited the cab, coming into a borough I recognized as Park Ridge. I paid the cab driver, and we walked on.

"Care to explain what this place's about?". I asked Jimmy curiously.

Jimmy smiled, "Well, it's a nightclub and restaurant mix, and the owner of it, she is remarkably amazing. She always show up practically every night and I'm one of the regulars that she greets. There's always a theme every night. The theme's a mystery until she reveals it to us. The place lasts from 5:30 pm to 11, through it's occasionally midnight on weekends. It's usually two songs, a show, and a movie, not in that pattern, really. It varies here and there.".

I smirked, "And who's the owner?".

"Nope, not telling you. I want you to experience the full extent of the place like I did my first time.". Jimmy waved my question off.

I raised an eyebrow at that, and Jimmy saw something, laughed. "Here we are!" He pointed his arm toward a building that I eyed. It was a tall brownstone building, painted a bold dark blue, with the trim cream white, there were mini mobile lights flashing silver and neon pink. Up high was a sign, 'Nightlife Style', shining bright white with the background crimson red.

I vaguely saw a two-sided lot on the right of the building. I nervously asked, "Uhh, Jimmy, this isn't one of these expensive places, is it? Because I only had barely enough for a appetizer.".

Jimmy smacked his hand on my shoulder, "Nah, the owner's smart to keep the price reasonable and cheap, you know. Although she wants the city to know this club, her dream here, the building was about to be foreclosed when she came in. Come on, I can't wait to show you inside! It's even more better!".

Jimmy moved us up to the doors that are opened by valets, who's wearing a sharp yet casual outfit of blues and browns. We came in, and I was shocked, no, awestruck!

 _The entire farm would fit inside here if everything here empties._ We were greeted by a polite yet helpful woman, and were led to a nice table. We sat down, receiving our menus, and replying our requested drinks. I looked around, and I was shocked over and over as I saw the spectacular stage in front of us in some distance away, the dining area was enough to hold over 200 people, maybe more. I couldn't tell, but backstage looked very large for I couldn't dare to use x-ray vision here. The menus was reasonably cheap, and delicious from the pictures in there, I could tell.

We just had ordered our appetizer to share when the lights darkened slightly. I looked at Jimmy, and he shrugged, gestured for me to keep watching. Coming up on the stage was a young, well-dressed man, slicked-back brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman. Name's Nick Kellar, and I'm the manager of this nightclub. May I have some shouts for the club?!". he exclaimed as he held a microphone.

People all around shouted, "Nightlife Style's the greatest club!".

Nick laughed, "Thank you for that encouragement, for tonight promises to be one of the best nights you'll ever remember. We have regulars and some newbies, looks like. Do you want to know what's happening?!

People shouted again, "Yes, we do!". Nick nodded and chuckled.

"Well, to start our night, we have a great song, and a even great singer as well. You know her, you love her, the owner of the club, the one and only Miss Sierra Richards!". Nick shouted, with smoke coming out, and vanishing just as quick, with Nick gone, and appeared in his place was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. _Lord, she's a angel out of heaven._


	4. Chapter 4

(Shiftshine's P.O.V.)

I exhaled a breath as I double checked my ear microphone, tightened my high ponytail, wearing soft accented silver mascara to compliment my blue eyes, rose red lipstick, and a ruffled dark blue blouse, and a jet black choker, and a knee-high purple dress, open at the sides. I took to wear bold white flats. I saw the signal from Nick, and I appeared in style, and began.

 _The morning sun peeks over the mountains_ **(I doing dance moves, dancers join behind me.)**

 _And all the humans rub their eyes_ **(Dancers individually doing their own move, and I rub my eyes)**

 _When they hear_ **(I gesture to my ears, seeming to listen to something)**

 _(Hear what?)_ **(Audience asks as one)**

 _Hear the city rhythm_ **(I shrug my arms, dancing to the beat)**

 _Those birds are tap-tap-tappin' the tree trunks_ **(I whistle, and the dancers imitate bird calls as they stomp their feet)**

 _The busy bee hums as he flies_ **( I humming, buzzing as a bee, seeming to flow seamlessly in my dance)**

 _Loud and clear **(The dancers then hop off the stage, dancing around tables, audience clapping to the beat)**_

 _To the city rhythm_ **(I slided on my knees, made a roll, and popped up to the beat)**

 _Now you can hightail it out of the city_ **(I shrug, gesturing to the city outside as I continued dancing)**

 _But it never leaves your heart_ **(Dancers coming back up on stage, forming hearts as I hopped off the stage)**

 _First you feel that beat start bubbling under_ **(I skipping, dancers now apart to do their moves)**

 _Then you hear the drums loud as thunder **(Diners saluting drinks as I pass, I waving, and dancing)**_

 _(It's moving me)_ **(I twirled, popped out some moves, as I approached Jimmy's regular table, and noticed Jimmy, and with a brief shock, I recognized Clark)**

 _Sounds a lot like being free_ **(I winking at Jimmy, waving at Clark, he awestruck)**

 _When you feel_ **(As I passed their table, I twirled once more, catching Clark's eye, and I smiled)**

 _Feel the city rhythm_ **(I nodding to the beat, dancing, waving to more diners)**

 _Can't do without rhythm_ **(I whistled, dancers now disappearing, with musicians appearing in their place)**

 _And when it fills the air_ **(I continued dancing as I headed back to the stage, getting back on)**

 _Humans everywhere join in the dance_ **(Audience now singing along, heads bobbing to the beat)**

 _You'll dance along with 'em_ **(I twirled again, putting on some more dance moves)**

 _Feel it steal your soul_ **(I gesturing to my heart, and musicians' music only getting louder)**

 _We'll stomp our feet_ **( I stomping my feet, shuffling them along as I danced more)**

 _Swing our arms_ **(Dancers coming back in, different outfits this time, posing as they joined me)**

 _Maybe do one, two crazy things!_ **(I cartwheeled as the dancers behind me formed pyramids)**

 _Check out those chattering children_ **(Audience's kids laughing and clapping, and dancing)**

 _Climbing the pine trees_ **(Pyramids only getting bigger with the addition of wooden stands sliding in)**

 _Two by two (Two by two)_ **(I dancing, humming to the beat as the pyramids joined as one, and I skipping along as I walked up to the pyramid)**

 _Sounds like a dog pack way in the distance_ **(Dancers barking, howling like dogs)**

 _Singing pretty harmonies_ **(Audience joining in as I climbed the dancers' sides, reaching to the top)**

 _Woo-woo-woo_ **(I howling, humming, as I finally got to the top, a group of people coming out with a spring trampoline right below me)**

 _To the city rhythm_ **(I jumped, rolled, danced in mid-air and landed safely, laughing as the song finishes with a flourish)**

The song was done successfully, and I, my dancers, and musicians bowing toward the audience as the people clapped, cheered, whistled for all of us. I smiled widely and smoke came out, we all vanished with Nick appearing to announce the movie.

I sighed happily as the others complimented on my skills, the success of the song. I thanked them gratefully as I headed to my private room. I exhaled exhaustedly as I changed behind my curtain.

I heard the dog door open, and paws pattered until they changed to soft human steps.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?". I asked sternly as I walked out. I was now wearing casual clothes, my hair down, and my mascara wiped away, through my choker remained with my hidden invisible totem necklace.

I looked at my son who now has fawn brown hair, and his familiar sky blue eyes, and his skin tone a dark tan and 10 years old. He has pajamas on. He smiled sheepishly, "I thought I would say hi.".

I raised an eyebrow, "Your homework for tomorrow is done?". Caleb nodded firmly.

"Fine, you can stay with me until bedtime.". I sighed lightly. Caleb grinned at that, and shifted into his 10-month old Sheltie form. His dog name is Luke. I found him in a animal shelter a month ago, and when we locked eyes, I knew. My heroine powers helped him turn back to human, and now he's in school these days after I had reviewed him on things I knew a long time ago. His Sheltie form is the natural brown, white, and gold colors, through his eyes remain the same, which people claimed is rare, even for males.

Caleb can talk with dogs, understand them as well. I am a elemental shifter, which is controlling the elements of the world; air, water, fire, earth. I also shift into animals of a element. For fire, I was shocked to find out that I can shift into a huge dragon, a blue/gray Chinese dragon at that. For water, I can shift into a silver Spinner Dolphin, a powerful swimmer. For air, I can shift into a brown/black osprey, a bird of prey. For earth, I can shift into a fawn/gold wolf, able to move silently.

A knock startled me out of my thoughts. Caleb snorted, annoyed to be interrupted like this. _Well, the public awaits. Maybe Clark wants a interview._


	5. Chapter 5

(Clark's P.O.V.)

As Miss Richards left the stage, I knew I had found a new friend for we had something in common. We wish to make the city a better place, if not the world.

Jimmy chuckled, "Not bad, huh?".

"Remarkable woman...". I replied slowly. Jimmy grinned, as our shared appetizer came in, and we slowly ate.

"Is there anything you know about her?". I asked curiously after I took a sip.

Jimmy smiled, "Not much, through Sierra has a kid who had been missing for years, but had been found recently. Caleb, the kid, last I heard, he has been adapting well. He seems to love video games a lot, and they both adopted a young dog a month ago. A Sheltie named Luke, a rascal in fact. They all live here somewhere in this club, not wanting two mortgages at once. I'd like to think that I am her friend.".

Our appetizer disappeared with our entrees coming in. I raised an eyebrow, "How long was Caleb missing?".

Jimmy frowned as he thought, "Maybe 5 years. I don't know what happened to cause that, but Caleb seemed fine last time I saw him.".

I hummed in thought as I had some bites, then asked carefully, "What about the father?".

Jimmy grimaced at that, "Let's say Sierra was abused verbally after the father threw her out of the apartment during college.".

I widened my eyes at that, a silent gasp. "And her parents?".

Jimmy snorted, "That, she had kept secret from me.".

I sighed lightly at that. _I had never kept secrets from my parents at all, they knew everything._

"Sierra also told me that he had a brother who was a cop. I presumed he passed on during duty or something.". Jimmy sadly replied. I exhaled a breath at that. _Jesus, this woman has gone through so much. She deserves happiness._

"Is any of that the reason she did this nightclub thing?". I asked curiously. Jimmy shook his head, "Beats me. She never said of her reasons for this amazing nightclub.".

"But you have to admit Sierra is a strong woman no matter what life throws at her. That's why I admire her, and come here as a regular, and hopefully, a friend as well.". Jimmy finished as he took a sip from his drink. I had to agree with him on that.

A soft chuckle and a jingling laugh called out, "I thought I heard my name.". We turned to see the woman of our talk, Miss Sierra Richards. She had changed into a more casual look, and alongside her was a young puppy, Luke, I believe.

"Aww, Jimmy. I'd always count on you as my friend. Who's this?". Miss Richards replied merrily. Jimmy startled, began to speak, but I stopped him by introducing myself officially.

"I am Clark Kent, a friend of Jimmy here. He recommended your place, and I was curious so I came along, Ms. Richards.". I replied politely as I shook her dainty yet tough hand.

Ms. Richards chuckled, "I recognize that name. Are you that reporter in the newspaper, the Daily Planet?".

"Yes, I am, ma'am. Have been there for two years now.". I nodded my response. A yip-bark sound startled me, and I looked down to see the Sheltie looking strangely suspicious at me.

Miss Richards sharply said, "Luke, be polite. Sorry, he's protective of me. If you can be still, Luke will come to you and smell you.". I sat still, and Luke came up to me, sniffing every corner of my legs, hands, and back, and feet as he came around me in my chair. He snorted lightly and yipped softly as he went back to sit on his haunches along his owner.

"Well, looks you have earned his approval, and had seen your aura, which must be very good.". Miss Richards smiled at me warmly. I chuckled nervously, but I grew warm at that beautiful smile of hers.

I smiled, "Glad I am approved.". Jimmy chuckled, "Hey, Sierra. Are you still up for a interview?".

Miss Richards raised an eyebrow, "Is your friend excellent to do that?".

"Yeah, I saw most of his stories back at the Planet, and heck, the boss approved! Even Lois.". Jimmy smirked.

Miss Richards slyly smiled, "Don't blame me, Mr. Kent, for I didn't care for Lois Lane's attitude when she asked for a interview. She even saw my son, and she almost crossed the line. Can you promise to be professional and careful, Mr. Kent?".

I straightened up, locked eyes with her, and spoke evenly and steadily, "I have honored my past clients' requests, and I won't break that at all. I do swear to uphold your request, be professional with my work, and I'll call you if you want any changes first before I take it to the Planet.".

Miss Richards was silent, seeming to be in thought for a minute, then spoke, "Then I expect you'll be here tomorrow bright and early.".

"Of course, what time?". I asked curiously.

Luke gave a bark, and Miss Richards smiled, "Will 7:45 do?".

I agreed, "That's perfect. I'll be here tomorrow.". Miss Richards nodded, "Good night, boys, and don't tell Lane about the interview until it's out in the papers.".

Jimmy grinned evilly at that, "I can't wait to see the look on her face!". Miss Richards chuckled and looked at me.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Kent.". she replied. I nodded, and she smiled, leaving us with Luke who gave a last yip at us. I exhaled in relief, Jimmy clapped my shoulder.

"Congrats, C.K!". Jimmy complimented me. I smiled as we got our desserts and finished them in record time. We left the nightclub, heading home separately in cabs after saying goodbyes.

I headed to bed, realizing that the nightclub had exhausted me. I thought of her, Miss Richards. _I hope she can trust me as we just met tonight. Who is she, really? She's a mystery, yet she had a tough life before presumably moving here. I wonder..._


	6. Chapter 6

(Shiftshine's P.O.V.)

Like Clark promised, he kept the story of our interview professional and truthful, and the club was a tad more busier for a couple of weeks until it has bubbled down to normal. Clark and I had become friends from that day ever since, and I must admit I had never been more happier than when I had Caleb.

After the club closes down, these precious hours plus early mornings before I drop Caleb at school, I go out and be Shiftshine, the heroine. My outfit is of dark blue, dark purple, and dark brown. I had my eyes shifted to amber gold, and my hair shifted to onyx black and made into a high half-ponytail. My skin remained copper tan. I had orchid red lipstick as well. I have goggles, a short sleeved dark purple shirt, with fingerless dark purple gloves. I have my dark blue leather vest. I have a lopsided dark brown belt, with a hook to hold my strong, elastic rope and a couple of pocket bags. Further down, I have camo dark blue skinny jeans, and for footwear, I have multi-strapped dark brown flats.

I didn't need any symbol or insignia and everybody I had rescued had told many others to look for a furry tail, or scaly/feathery wings if I am in the neighborhood. Of course, they know my name. I was the mystery in the newspapers, nobody close never got a picture of me truly or my other forms. I had a feeling that Clark was getting a lot curious, and I knew sooner or later, I will be met by Superman, his alter ego and probably be working alongside if he's fine with it.

Turns out, it was sooner. I was wandering the neighborhood after being thanked by a grateful woman that I had saved upon a construction site. She had stepped back too far,a dn was falling off a open side of a building. Luckily, if it wasn't for my wings, I would never caught her.

I had shifted into my wolf form, and I was listening for abnormal sounds when I heard a swishing sound. I turned around to see Superman floating above the building some feet behind me. He had that curious/stern look, and the crossed arms as well. I sighed which sounded like a whuff. I shifted back to normal.

"Hey. I presume you had heard about me and you wanted to see for yourself, aren't I right?". I casually smiled as I briefly checked my hair.

Superman slowly nodded, "I saw what happened back there. You were quick to react, and you caught her in time. May I know of how you did it?".

"Oh, it's one of my features of my superpowers. You see, I can control the elements, and I also shift into four animals from these elements as well. And I'm not a alien. I am a metahuman, through I prefer 'superheroine'.". I carefully explained.

Superman visibly relaxed at the mention of 'superheroine', and his arms laid at his sides now.

"And the name?". he asked curiously.

I grinned, ""Shift' is for my animal forms, and 'shine' is for my personality.". Superman smiled, understanding it all. We then conversed here and there between beating bad guys or resolving some problems.

At the end of the afternoon, I had to leave, but not before I told Superman that I am glad to have a friend, and he said the same as well, less or more. So, I had off-time with Clark in late nights/early mornings between club greetings, and the usual song, and went out to work during late mornings/early afternoons with Superman. _Not bad. I am defintely officially a teammate, and a great superheroine too!_


	7. Chapter 7

But everything changed one day, and it was bound to bring up surprises for the duo. It was a weekend day, a peaceful Saturday. Sierra, and Clark went on a picnic with Caleb, wanting to check out the nearby hills outside of Metropolis.

(Clark's P.O.V.)

I chuckled in amusement as I watched Caleb chase a couple of butterflies, obviously awed by their beauty. Sierra was smiling lovingly as she helped me. I opened up the picnic basket, getting out a couple of sodas for us, and a orange juice bottle for Caleb. I had bought my famous apple pie which Mom taught me many years ago, while Sierra bought a big container of deviled eggs, a bowl of watermelon pieces, and wrapped sandwiches of peanut butter and jelly.

"All right. The food's out and ready for us. Can you call Caleb over? He must be hungry.". I replied. Sierra nodded.

"Caleb, Cale! Lunch's on! Where are you?". Sierra called out. There was no reply. I frowned. I tuned up my ears, and listened for Caleb's heartbeat. I found it 30 meters away.

I replied, "We better find him. I think something's wrong.". Sierra turned around and asked me, "Where?".

I got a look of surprise.

"I know you're more than you are. And I am as well.". Sierra replied quickly. I got the shock of my life once I saw Sierra grow out familiar wings. I shook my head, and I floated up to her, "He's that way.". I pinpointed Caleb's location.

We flew straight, landing once we heard Caleb's voice. "Mom, Clark, someone's stuck down there!". Caleb came to us, pointing to a cliff head. I narrowed my eyes, as Sierra told Caleb to stay where he is, and we walked up to the cliff head. We leaned over to see in the far distance is a young man trapped under a atv.

Sierra snorted, "You call 911 while I do this, all right? You're not in your suit.". I nodded, and Sierra shifted her features into the face of Shiftshine. She had a look of determination as she leapt and flew down. I called 911 about the situation, as I focused my supersight on my friend, who's trying to calm down the young man. I checked his body which held a bruised face, abrassed arms and legs, and a couple of broken ribs.

(Shiftshine's P.O.V.)

As I softly and calmly spoke to Fred, the young man, I checked the atv. It was a particular big one since Fred is a big man. He painstakingly explained that he was having a nice ride when the engine shorted out suddenly, and with gravity and the clifftop, it was fast to fall. I shifted my legs into dragon style, gaining the strength to be able to lift the atv off Fred.

I lifted it off, and threw it away some distance away. I distinctly heard the helicopter, and I checked Fred again. "Fred, are you able to stand up?".

"No, my body's crashed all over. It hurts even to move.". Fred replied softly. I nodded, "Then, I better get you up there so you can be picked up by the helicopter, okay?". Fred put up a weak thumbs up. I shifted into my wolf form, shuffled under Fred, his weight heavy, but still good to carry up there. I slowly walked, not wanting to cause any pain to Fred any further. Fred whimpered here and there as I stepped up a narrow ledge. I looked up to see some uniformed men climbing down in harnesses, and I could see a harnessed carrier as well.

As they got closer and closer, I was able to get Fred closer to the carrier, and the men helped me to load Fred into the carrier. With Fred off me, I happily shifted back to normal with osprey wings. I hovered, watching the steady progress of the men aiding Fred in the carrier as they climbed up. But to my surprise and concern, the carrier hit a snag, which is a boulder blocking the rest of the way up.

I again shifted into dragon strength, my talons clutching the rope of the carrier, and carrying up over the boulder with the men supervising under and on the side. I landed the carrier on the open cliff where the helicopter landed. at The men came back up quickly, as I was thanked gratefully. Fred was loaded into the helicopter, and it went off to the city. I walked over to Clark and my son, shifting my features back to normal. I swore to visit Fred soon. The boys spent talking with me as we spent the day back at the picnic.

 _What a day to surprise ourselves. We knew our secrets now. Everything's bound to change with this development for sure._


	8. Chapter 8

(Shiftshine's P.O.V.)

Some weeks has passed since that fateful day, and funnily, with both club and superheroine work, I was able to be with Clark almost all the time, having Caleb around sometimes, but he gratefully entertains himself by playing with nearby and far canine friends, and plays video games with some kids regularly at the club.

And with time, Clark was able to confide in me, and I, vise versa as well, through I kept a few really personal issues with myself. I had noticed that I was falling in love toward Clark, and I tried to keep my behavior subtle since I didn't want to mess anything up, but Clark was clever to observe, darn his super senses.

Soon, I was happy to note that we became a couple, both mundane and super. Jimmy visited a lot, and I got the impression that Lois was happy mundanely, but jealous for my super side. _Well, this happens when you don't notice Clark's advances and only eyes for his alter identify in a puppy love crush._

Anyhow, I finally met the entire Justice League team, and to my surprise, I was made the eighth person after I had revealed my powers, my quick wit, and my resourceful ways during a mission. Missions were easier or faster with my help. Quickly, two years had passed. Caleb is now 12 years human, while 1 year dog. He now helps in setting up for the club most nights, and aiding our electrician/technician friend in the hidden studio where the movies and music cds are.

But another fateful day came up, and that was one of my happiest days ever in my life. It was after some Metropolis work, and Clark told me that he wanted to show me something he found the other day. So, to satisfy my curiosity, I allowed Clark to lead the way, and after a hour or so, he told me to close my eyes, and trust him. I did, and the next thing I knew, was his hands guiding me as we lowered down into soft ground. I could smell the faint scent of the water, feel the comfortable heat of the sun, and the sounds of the wind rusting things around us.

Clark gave the okay, and I opened them up, receiving the most beautiful sight I've ever had in my life. Before me was a spectacular waterfall over 30 ft high, gently flowing into the most clear lagoon I ever saw. Around us was the greenery of palm, coconut, banana trees, and low bushery. The ground under us was pure volcanic soil.

I whispered loudly, "Are we on a island for real?".

Clark chuckled, smiling at me, "Only birds and some rodents live here, no danger at all. I found this place by Diana's favor. She said this is secured and safe for us to spend the day.".

I giggled, "Remind me to thank her sometime. I had dreamt of visiting an island, but never like this.".

Clark sighed lovingly, "It has been long since I had seen that sparkle in your eyes. My lady, may I have your permission to swim with you?". I giggled at the cheesy quote, and nodded. We then swam in the lagoon, until Clark dived, giving a gesture to follow. I followed him, diving and darting after him as he led the way into a low cave opening. Soon, I came up for air, surfacing into a dimmed cave almost big as a cathedral. Clark was waiting for me, and grinning as I came up to him.

"What's going on?". I asked.

Clark smiled, "Nothing, just bringing some light.". His hand seemed to move a rock that blocked the sunlight outside, and when the sunlight came in, it hit a crystal until a chain of them lit up like dominoes. In no time, it was a crystal cave, where the prisms glowed of different colors.

"Ohh..this is so incredible. I had never seen something beautiful like this before.". I commented quietly as I was amazed.

A soft whisper, "Yes, it is beautiful, but it doesn't compare to you.". I turned to Clark who had a look of love and admiration. I blushed lightly, and we kissed as usual, through I could feel more passion in this one.

"Marry me?". A mutter came from Clark, and I blinked, "What did you say?".

Clark looked embarrassed, "That wasn't the right time to say that, I'm sorry.".

"Clark, stop. I say yes.". I replied softly. Clark looked surprised, his mouth slightly gaping.

Clark sputtered, "Really?". I smiled widely and nodded. Clark then surprised me by whooping in joy. I laughed and giggled at Clark's expressions.

"I wish I could say that I got it myself, but Bruce and Caleb helped some.". Clark replied once he calmed down. He drew out a soft box, and gave it to me. I took a deep breath, and opened it up. I exhaled in breath as I fell in love with the ring before me. A platinum ring that held up one finely cut diamond on each side and in the middle was a low-cut violet-blue gemstone. Taking a closer look, I could see a inscription on the inside of the ring. It read: Forever in the heart.

I quietly sobbed, "Oh, Clark. I lost hope years ago for true love, but now, you brought my belief back to me, and I've never been this happy before.". I shakily took my ring out of the box, looking at Clark with renewed passion and love. Clark smiled gently as he grabbed my hand softly, slipped the ring into my left ring finger. We kissed again, and since that moment, we spent the day together, madly in love and engaged.

(No one's P.O.V.)

However, Clark and Sierra's love is tested in the future, and it was a day when everything changed, neither for the world or the Justice League.


	9. Chapter 9

(No One's P.O.V.)

On the said day, Sierra Richards aka Shiftshine was talking with Martian Manhunter aka J'onn. They spoke silently, not wanting anyone to hear them. Once they finished, J'onn only nodded with a firm expression and Shiftshine was smiling. They both came out, heading for lunch when Superman called them over to the central hub of the Watchtower.

Down below in Metropolis, the rest of the Justice League was having trouble against a joined assembly of Earth's greatest villains. J'onn and Shiftshine was informed and took one of the planes down to Earth. Soon, Shiftshine was battling Livewire while the others were fighting the rest of the villains or rescuing bystanders.

(Shiftshine's P.O.V.)

I was fire-breathing at Livewire, and while she was distracted by it, I managed to trip her using my tail. She was knocked out fast. I grinned, then heard a scream. I glanced over to see a bystander getting in the way of Toyman's machine. I flew instantly, grabbing the person in my talons, and dropping her/him off some distance away, safely. I barely heard a reply of thanks when I saw Clark avoiding the beam blasts. I knew, but I decided to do it. With a wretched heart, I flew with speed, barely seeing Bruce reach Diana, and I growled sharply. I sent a last thought to J'onn, and next thing I knew, the beam enveloped me, and pain came. I screeched, then blacked out.

(Clark's P.O.V.)

Silence came, and I couldn't believe she was gone, the image of her screeching in pain going through my head, her agonized expression as the green beam enveloped her, and nothing.

"No.., No, NO, **NO!".** I said in anger and loss. I punched Toyman's machine, and I barely heard his words as I grabbed him uplift.

I furiously whispered, "You killed her, and I am going to kill you.". My eyes started to glow, and a hand stopped me by the shoulder, barely recognizing it as Flash's.

"Don't do it, man.". he whispered.

I retorted, "Why not?".

Flash then said, "Because Shiftshine never wanted you to be a killer; ruining her memory.". I exhaled heavily, closing my eyes as I threw Toyman down. I held tears back as I remembered so many days I spent with my Sierra, her wonderful singing, her melodious laugh, her harmonious giggle, how her light blue eyes sparkled at my jokes and the Justice League's antics, and her incredible powers to help anybody around the world. I only knew one other thing; the world lost a great heroine and the rest of the Justice League lost a dear friend.

* * *

The memorial of Shiftshine occurred in the heart of Metropolis, 'Metropolis Park', and a statue of Shiftshine was revealed with the bottom engraved with Shiftshine's forms. Batman was the only one who didn't believe that Shiftshine died, just simply vanished, with the only possession of Shiftshine that survived, which was her totem necklace which was apparently torn away during the blast.

(Batman's P.O.V.)

I looked at the evidence of the crime scene, and took glances at the strange necklace. "I knew she had something, but why is it still here, and not with her?".

"Actually, I can answer that.". responded a voice coming from the necklace. I narrowed my eyes, "Who's this?".

"First before I can answer your questions, may I come into your residence?". the voice responded, sounding like a middle-aged female.

I sighed heavily, "You may.". Suddenly, a bright circle of glowing white appeared, and there was a shadow coming through, and it came out, revealing the shadow to be a woman of early thirties. She's blonde, having dark blue eyes. The circle behind her disappeared.

The woman sadly smiled at me, "You may call me Dawn or Sunrise. I am a old friend of Shiftshine. That necklace is a radio between warriors, and Shiftshine, before she met Clark and the rest of you, she had been a warrior. She only wished to have a new life since her son had disappeared, but she found him in Metropolis with my help. The circle you saw was simply a portal from my home base where Shiftshine had trained. But, now with the necklace here, I can't find her either."

I frowned slowly, "What do you believe about what happened to her?".

Sunrise looked at me with a certain glance, "I believe Toyman's machine beam simply caused Shiftshine to vanish. She's bound to appear somewhere. Where or when, I don't know. About the pain, I think it was part of the beam, like it isn't natural. The last thing she told me was in the Watchtower before she was called into.., was a secret she had kept apart from telling J'onn and me. She had swore to tell Clark at lunch in private, but she never got to.".

I nodded, "She's pregnant, isn't she?".

Sunrise smiled, "Yeah, and J'onn had checked her progress, and it turns out, she's having triplets.".

"J'onn's going to tell Clark." the thought popping into my brain, with a silent glance at Sunrise. Sunrise only nodded firmly.

A sigh came, "I better get back to base. Shiftshine's strong, don't doubt it. She'll be fine, and she's not alone, not really.". Her portal appeared and I gave a last nod before Sunrise stepped in her portal and it disappeared quickly.

I gave a prayer silently for Shiftshine and her babies. _Come back to us, to Clark and Caleb. They need you, Shiftshine. You are not alone._


	10. Chapter 10

(Shiftshine's P.O.V.)

I groaned lightly as I slowly got up. I opened my eyes to see a sandy desert-like landscape, noticing that the temperature is cool, and there was a orange-pink sun and a blue-silver moon together in the sky.

I found myself to be a humanoid wolf, and figured it was a reaction of shifting from that green beam I was in, through the pain was terrible. I gratefully still had my engagement ring on, through my totem necklace was gone. _Great, no way back by portal._ I faintly remembered I had my Justice League earpiece. I turned it on, and repeated the saying four times; "Hello. This is Shiftshine. I am on a alien planet, and I plan to go find some civilization here.". I turned it off, knowing to save energy until I may need it again later.

I looked around, and saw everything that was caught by the green beam around me. I remembered the episode, and decided to take the compact car. Like Clark did, I transferred all the gas in the canisters, with a load into the car to travel for today. I found Flash's food bars and a pack of water bottles, and knew I had to find more food, water wherever I choose to go if I wanted my babies to grow and live inside me. I used my dragon strength and fire to bend some metal into a couple of buckets to catch rainwater, and also some knives as well.

I then left the area, and drove. I didn't know the time since the radio couldn't show it, through it thankfully plays some music to keep me calm. Keeping my brain occupied, I had to think of names for the babies. I had a feeling they will be unique in their own way. J'onn said that they are growing wonderfully yet now I don't know if they will progress normally here or not, plus the fact I am a humanoid wolf. I could not dare to shift, if it is risking the babies' lives here.

I traveled for a week, resting in caves or strange trees that's shaped like palm trees but the fruit is similarly like pineapples. Lately, I could see distant mountains. But a couple days later, I ran out of gas. I made a sled with a harness for me, having the pinefruits as I called them here, and also reused bottles of rainwater, with some seat fabric as a cover to protect the supplies from the sun and moon, and the environment as well. And so, I walked on, watching the time of the sun and moon. I found that the sun stays in one place while the moon moves across to date the day. They disappear during night, complete darkness until I have a torch or a campfire to block it away from me.

One night, I was able to feel my babies moving. I smiled, seeing that they're growing well. Often, I twist the band of my ring, thinking of Clark and the others, how they are holding up without me there, wondering if Clark knew already about our children. I had three male names and three female names, repeatedly whispering to the babies, seeing if they responded to the names. They seemed to like 'Lara', 'Jao', and 'Meca', which are their chosen Kryptonian names. I decided to have Clark choose their Earth names when I get home somehow.

The next day I was walking again, this time into a low valley. I felt watched, and I was tense, my wolfish ears up and alert to perceive any threat nearby. I had my claws out, and my knives ready in my belt. Suddenly, spears flew in nearby me, into the ground, and quickly, I was surrounded by humanoid people that has brown skin, no hair, and black eyes. All over their bodies were colorful tattoos, and I realized this race of people was tribal, meaning they're warriors.

They spoke in a language I've never heard.

 ** _"I never seen a being like this before. It looks female."._**

 ** _"What was she doing here? Invading our world?_**

 ** _"No, look at her supplies. She looks stranded. I think she's lost."._**

 ** _"Let's get her home to the town. Careful, she looks about to fight back for her life."._**

 ** _"Finally, a challenge!"._**

One of the warriors stepped forward, he looked particularly strong, and smirking in a look I all know too well. He thinks he can challenge me. I grinned widely, and gave a gesture that said, "Come on, take me.". The warrior yelled, and I moved, striking him with my techniques. He then took a look of anger, and went at me again, and I moved fluidly like a gymnast. I laughed as I watched the warrior getting covered in dust. He growled this time, and took a similar stance like boxing.

I boxed him back gladly, and even put in a few sharp scratches from my claws. He panted now, looking exhausted yet still determined to take me down. He shouted, and I jumped over him as he came forward, and kicked him in the ass hard, landing perfectly. I looked around in triumph and respect.

 ** _"Incredible! She moved like a warrior, different ways still, but she fights well."._**

 ** _"She should show our women how to do that!"._**

 ** _"How did she do that?!"._**

 ** _"Now I saw everything."._**

 ** _"Okay, she got me. And my respect as well."._**

I smiled and nodded as they gestured for me to follow them, and I grabbed my sled and harness, following them. We all walked for a half hour or so. We gestured in signs and a few crude expressions. I managed to introduce myself, and they introduced themselves, starting with the warrior I battled, finally knowing his name, which is Qirko. We reached a place, a town that's reminiscent of the Hopi villages back home. Many people came out, neither awed or curious of me.

The warriors began to talk while I remained silent, looking around at the incredible architecture, and the materials around. I heard a distant call, and I turned around to see a woman reaching for her wayward child who's approaching me. I leaned down to meet the level of the young child, smiling as he/she came up to me.

The child was curious of my clothes, touching them softly like he/she didn't want to break them. I smiled, and tore a slice of my clothes, and tied it into a bracelet that I demonstrated, and put it around the child's wrist gently. The child smiled widely, hugging me suddenly in a way of saying thanks, and looking up to see the woman waiting. I turned the child around, pointing to her/his mother. A call, and the child laughed, ran back to the mother, speaking excitedly, gesturing to the bracelet.

I got back up, seeing Qirko smiling in approval. He gestured to the child and the mother as his family. I nodded, happy to find a friend in this town. Qirko then accompanied me to this sole stone hut, and there, I met the shaman of the town. He was polite and well, and he seemed to recognize that I am pregnant as well. _I hope he helps me to find a way home._


	11. Chapter 11

(No One's P.O.V.)

-3 weeks later-

John Stewart aka Green Lantern was excited for he had received a message from his organization saying that Shiftshine's alive and well in Sector 904, on a planet called Stoneworld.

He was coming into the Watchtower, heading into the common area. Flash, Diana aka Wonder Woman, and J'onn, and Shayera aka Hawkgirl was there.

"I sense you have something important to tell us.". commented J'onn.

John laughed, "You bet I do! Shiftshine's alive. Turns out she was found on a planet far away!".

Diana blinked, "Are you certain?".

John nodded, "Her form is different but her voice and features are the same. She knew my famous oath and that helped her be found by my organization.".

Flash laughed, "Wait until we tell Supes and Batsy! Supes has been depressed since the day and Batsy has been stuck inside his cave too long!".

Shayera smiled and asked curiously, "If she is on a planet, we have to take the plane to her. John, do you know how long to travel there?".

"With the plane, using the speed of light, it will be a day and half depending on the weight if it's all of us. It will be a tiny bit longer to get home with the addition of Shiftshine and the babies.". John spoke smartly.

J'onn asked carefully, " And the progress of the babies?".

"That's the thing, apparently the beam has forced Shiftshine to change into a humanoid wolf, and the babies had been growing faster and well. Shiftshine never dared to shift back to normal, not wanting to risk the babies' lives. Right now, from what my fellow Green Lantern's interpretations of his local shaman aka doctor, the babies are shy of about to be born in a week or sooner.".

Diana then spoke, "Then we must hurry to get her home. Superman would want to see his children.".

Shayera questioned, "But we can't all leave Earth. Somebody has to stay to watch over Earth while the rest of us get Shiftshine.".

"Make that two.". came a voice out of nowhere. The team turned around to see Batman walking out from the shadows of the walls. "I'll keep Superman busy while I oversee here. rest of you, go get Shiftshine. Triplets are not easy to have.".

Flash proclaimed, "Then what are we waiting for?! We got to get going! I'll get the food packed!". and he zoomed off, presuming to check the pantry and refrigerator.

J'onn commented, "I'll get the hospital aid supplies.". He floated and flew off to the medical bay.

John sighed heavily, "I'll check the plane and resolve any problems before we leave.".

Shayera smiled at Batman, "Shiftshine would appreciate some change of clothes. You'll check over Earth?".

Batman subtly nodded, "I have already ordered the plane to be filled of fuel. You'll be careful. I'll keep things in check here.". Shayera smiled as a way of thanks and flew up and ahead to pick some luggage. Batman turned around to see the world of Earth, and murmured, "You're coming home soon, Shiftshine. Just be patient.".

Soon within a hour, the plane was full of fuel and ready to fly. It zoomed off in seconds, disappeared from the vicinity of the Watchtower.

-A day and 6 hours later-

(Shiftshine's P.O.V.)

I was talking haltingly with Qirko's wife, Nigna while we watched over Irusy; Qirko and Nigna's daughter. I was waiting for my dear friends. I was near the due date of my pregnancy. I can't wait to see Clark and Caleb again. Suddenly, I heard a buzz in my earpiece, and I froze.

"Shiftshine, where are you? We're here above the planet.". called John.

I exhaled, turning on my earpiece, "Thank the heavens you're here! I was wondering about you guys. Right, I am with Kworri's people.".

"Okay, we're locked on your position. We're coming down.". John replied back.

I sighed in relief, and told my new friends that I had to leave. They somehow understood, and with Nigna's order, Irusy went to get something and returned back, giving me a beautiful lava rock bracelet. I was smiling, tears of delight as I hugged Irusy back, and thanked Nigna heartedly. I walked out, and seeing the whole town outside and smiling at me, bowing their heads in respect or honor. At the edge of the town, Qirko greeted me and asked to accompany me until the plane lands. I accepted the offer, and we walked to a wide clearing where I heard the faint humming of the plane, and seeing wheels pop out.

As it landed nearby, I turned to Qirko and managed to say something in his language.

 _ **"I thank you for inviting me into your home, and I hope to return the favor.".**_ Qirko nodded, and replied something haltingly in English.

"You change town lot, people glad, I happy you friend.". I silently nodded as I hugged him gently, not wanting to hurt the babies. Qirko pulled back, and smiled as he left. I sniffled bittersweetly and turned around to see the plane finally down, and the ramp crashing down into the ground. A red blur came out, and just stopped in front of me, revealing Flash. He was grinning his famously goofy smile.

"Hey, girlfriend! You okay?". Flash asked curiously.

I laughed, "Oh, Flash. I missed you. Yeah, I'm all right and so are the triplets.".

"That's good to hear.". spoke J'onn as he floated down.

I smiled, "J'onn. You told Superman?". J'onn nodded to confirm that he told Clark about the triplets.

"Shiftshine, thank Hera you're safe!". happily spoke Diana as she ran up to us. I chuckled, "Hey, sister.".

Shayera piped up as she flew down to us, "What happened to you?". I giggled, "We have the time to tell my story as we get home.".

John chuckled deeply as he walked to us, "Indeed, let's go home. Superman and Batman's waiting for us.". Diana and Shayera gratefully carried me up into the plane as John and Flash got the plane ready, with J'onn checking the medical supplies. Soon, we're on the way home. _Clark, Caleb, I'm coming home._


	12. Chapter 12

(Shiftshine's P.O.V.)

It was four hours after we entered our home sector, and I had small contractions, and I knew sooner or later, I will be in labor. Not even a hour later, I immediately came into labor.

"Hell, it hurts! Get Batman to call my place! NOW!". I yelled and ordered John. I think I scared him a bit.

(Caleb's P.O.V.)

I was watching some animal show, often glancing at Papa and Mom's room. Papa was what I called Clark after they said they got engaged. Papa had locked himself in the room most hours, only leaving the room for the bathroom or meals. The club above had been shut down after Papa told Nick that Mom is sick, lying to protect Mom's 'death' as Shiftshine. Papa barely went out as Superman, and I had to take the lack after school.

The public gave me a name after I replied to a policeman that I was Shiftshine's apprentice. They called me 'Canid' after they noted my dog-shifting power and my ability to talk to any dog as well. I may be 12, but it was something I could do for Metropolis since Mom's gone and Papa's depressed, even more after I heard that I had siblings as well.

 _If Uncle Josh was here, he could probably show Papa that Metropolis needs him as I need him too._ A sound startled me out of nowhere, and I looked over to see the source of the sound, it was Papa's earpiece. I was confused yet curious why the Justice League was calling. I picked it up, and turned it on, "Hello?". I asked softly.

"Caleb, is Clark home?". asked Batman aka Bruce. I often trained with Nightwing and Robin at the Batcave when I have time off from school and hero work.

I sighed lightly, "If you mean he is still depressed, unfortunately, yes.".

"Well, I have very good news to change that. Your mother's not dead. She had been found in outer space. She's coming home right now.". replied Bruce quickly and short.

I blinked twice, "Are you serious?".

"Shiftshine says you fell twice on your face when you shifted back to human the first time.". Bruce responded matter of factly.

I shouted in glee, "That's mom! Where's she?".

"About to come into the Watchtower. The triplets want to come out into the world.". Bruce commented like he's seeing the monitors.

I said, "I'll get Clark! We're coming!".

"No need. I heard everything.". replied a tired yet hopeful Papa who's looking messed up like Kryptonite had injured him yet he had his suit on. I smirked as Bruce responded, "From the silence, I take Clark's ready to go. You better hurry. Batman off and over.". Then the earpiece beeped off.

Papa gave his hand out, "You want a ride?". I only smiled as I shifted into a Cairn Terrier, and jumped into his chest. He wrapped his cape around me since the cape seemed to protect me from the chill of outer space. Papa turned out into the balcony and we zoomed off. As we reached the stratosphere, I took a deep breath and held as we left the air of Earth and into outer space. Papa flew like he was a rocket. We reached the Watchtower and came in.

We got into the landing bay, and I jumped out after Papa unwrapped me, shifting back to human. I ran fast as I could to follow Papa, who's looking worried as he's listening for Mom's voice.

(Clark's P.O.V.)

I finally heard her voice, recognized her heartbeat. I hastily picked up Caleb, earning a yelp of surprise from him. I zoomed up, listening to my Sierra's screams of pain.

"I want these babies out! It freaking hurts! Where's Superman?! Kal, where are you?!". shouted Sierra. I barely saw that we passed the rest of the team, and as I saw the medical bay, I dropped Caleb quickly and carefully. I landed at the door that's open, echoing with grunts and yells coming from Sierra.

I approached the doctor and my wife to be, and I kissed Sierra's brow while she was closing her eyes to suppress the pain. Sierra opened her eyes, and I had never seen a more beautiful sight than this moment, right now with my love, who's in labor with my children.

"Kal... you're here..". Sierra whispered as she grimaced in pain, a contraction showing. I smiled gently, "Calm down, my love. Breathe and focus on our children. I want to see them so much as you do. Our son's outside, waiting to see his brothers and sisters.".

Sierra took deep breaths and kissed me softly and quickly before another contraction came. Soon, it was time for the babies to be born. The first one came out easily, crying out loud after a second. A shout came, saying it's a boy. I was happy! Then within the next five minutes, the second one came out, a silent scream came out. I was concerned about that issue as I saw it's a girl. I was soon scared as Sierra struggled giving birth to our last child.

The doctor said that I must x-ray to see what's happening. I did as he asked, and to my horror, the baby is in breech! I told the doctor immediately. He told me to keep my x-ray vision on as he proceeded to go in and turn the baby. I exhaled in relief as the baby was now able to be born. I told the doctor of it, and I turned my power off. Within 30 seconds, the baby's born, the doctor announcing it's a boy.

Sierra was panting in exhaustion yet there was a glow of relief around her, and soon, she was able to shift back to normal. I saw that the babies are human too. I was confused due to their quick growth during the pregnancy. I gave up since it was beginning to hurt my brain.

"You did it, my love. The babies are okay. They look so beautiful.". I said softly. The doctor and his nurses gave us the triplets after they did the proper checklist. Our first son, wrapped in a dark green blanket, our daughter wrapped in a light pink blanket, and our last son, wrapped in a sky blue blanket.

I looked at them with amazement and love. The firstborn boy has a wisp of his mother's light red hair, and his skin, pearly tan. He opened his eyes to show that they are exactly like my deep cerulean blue. Our daughter, who's discovered to be mute after a couple of tests, she has a small shock of deep black hair like mine, and her skin, chocolate tan. She opened her eyes to reveal that they're like her mother's light blue eyes, only a shade darker.

And our last son, who had been breech but saved just in time, he was a miracle, our miracle. He has a few strands of raven black hair, yet his eyes are a surprise to us. They revealed to be sky blue which was my true mother's eye color. I knew cerulean blue eyes was dominant in the El family, and Sierra had replied that light blue eyes in her family is dominant as well. Our son's skin is similar of my skin which is peach tan, only a shade darker.

"They're remarkable. Do you have names for them?". I asked quietly a bit after the doctor and the nurses left.

Sierra smiled, "I had a lot of time to think up some. And I thought you would like this. For our first boy, he will be Jao-El, and our girl, Lara-El, and for our last boy, Meca-El.".

I was gobsmacked that Sierra would do that for me. "Ohh, my love. I would never thought of having my heritage live in our children's bloodline, but now, I'm so happy. I presume I can name them the Earth way?".

"Of course, dear.". Sierra chuckled in delight. I nodded, and thought quickly as I glanced at our children. "What about Jacob for him, and Leah for our girl, and Mark for our last boy?".

Sierra murmured as she glanced at our children. "I really love them, but what about the middle names?".

A laugh and a chuckle of delight approached our ears and we looked up to see Caleb smiling and apparently falling in brother mode as he asked to hold Leah. He looked like the happiest boy in the whole world. "Can I suggest names, please?". I and Sierra looked at each other silently and nodded.

I smiled, "Of course. We had our turns, and now it's your turn, son.". Caleb nodded and looked at his sister and brothers. "I really like the sound of 'Frederick' for Jacob, and 'Elizabeth' for Leah, and 'Christian' for Mark.".

Sierra grinned slightly, Welcome to the world, Jacob Frederick Kent, Leah Elizabeth Kent, and Mark Christian Kent.". I agreed, murmured, "You are family forever.". Caleb grinned, "And we have the next generation of superheroes.". _Father and Mother, if you only could see your grandchildren._


	13. Chapter 13

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

 **Shiftshine and her family had only grown bigger with the addition of Conner. Apparently, her world is also loosely based on Young Justice too. Caleb aka Canid is one of the team members, and is the leader, with Robin aka Dick Grayson as his second in command. Conner aka Superboy had found a family in Clark, and the rest as well.**

 **After some years, they found out that the triplets had similar powers yet different in ways. They can manipulate. Leah controls time, but only in extreme emergencies. Jacob controls all the metals of the world, able to bend them. Mark, oh, he can control light and dark, like the shadows and the sun beams.**

 **They became part of Young Justice a couple of years later, received names from the public or the team; Leah: Hourglass; Jacob: Alloy Fusion; Mark: Flicker.**

 **Batman had accepted to have an apprentice once I send Batfur later. In other news, Qirko had surprisingly became the second Green Lantern in his sector, and had been welcomed by Shiftshine a couple of times when he was able to visit with his daughter along, Irusy.**

 **To my amusement, and to Shiftshine's joy and surprise, Caleb and Irusy became a couple. Irusy, due to the yellow sun of Earth, is now able to control lava and magma. Clark was a bit concerned but he got used to it.**

 **With Leah, they communicated to her by sign language or thoughts, for her muteness is permanent. The boys often squabble with Dick and Caleb here and there, through they annoy Conner at times as well.**

 **Anyway, Shiftshine's mighty happy with her new life, new family, and team as well. She will be waiting for Batfur in time, but for now, I wish her good luck. Don't ever forget your past, Shiftshine.**


End file.
